


Surprise!

by purplesheep22



Category: xXx (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Child, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22
Summary: 一个惊喜。





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollyeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/gifts).



> 可能有速度与激情8剧透！  
> ABO设定，Alpha!Xander Cage/Omega!Xiang, 有较为详细的男性Omega生子与产乳情节，老梗，OOC，请慎入。  
> 性爱描述少。极有可能雷。非战斗人员请火速右上角红叉撤离现场！
> 
> 深深被老冯在超级奶爸(2005, The Pacifier)和速激8中的奶爸形象所折服。  
> 送给亲爱的朵利！青龙的xx是世界的瑰宝！(倒地)  
> 其实这篇文还蛮温馨的。(突然自言自语)  
> 总之，请一定慎入！

 

 

       有固定的日常安排，是一件危险的事情。

       早起晨跑，去公司上班，喜欢某间餐厅的味道，都可能让对手预知自己的行踪，带来危险。

       然而，如果家里有一个需要每三个小时喂一次奶，时时刻刻都得盯着的婴儿，那就是另外一回事了。

       这也是为什么，Xiang会抓紧办完事回家前的半个小时，着急地冲进超市。保姆Nina是个好姑娘，能容忍他偶尔晚归，也乐意帮他采买家用，这跟他大方给出的小费不无关系，但他还是希望能尽好自己的责任——做个好父亲。

       不得不说，他给自己找的新“任务”，像往常一样，有个烂到暴表的开头。

       那天他刚从床上起来，踢开脚边因黏液干透而变得干硬的裤子，随手穿上另一个人的，拉紧腰带。身后人迷迷糊糊的，全无戒心地任他将搭在腰间的手臂放到床上，本就低沉的嗓音在清晨更加沙哑：“Xiang, 你每次都起这么早。”

       “我可不是那个提议在任务前缠绵一番的人，”他抓起自己还算干净的衬衫，朝浴室走去，“快点儿，我们还有一趟飞机要赶。”

       对方嘟囔着翻身躺平，将手臂搁在眼睛上：“敢说你昨晚没享受到？”

       Xiang轻哼了一声，关上门。

       xXx项目的传奇特工，在床上也是个传奇。他们在“潘多拉之盒”后互相撸了一发，在Gibbons的葬礼之后滚上了床，后来也偶尔见面，心照不宣地搞在了一起。Xander是个玩儿得起的人，无论Xiang丢给他什么挑战，他都能看似漫不经心地稳稳接招。就算是Xiang在发情期头一天敲开他的房间门，Xander也仅仅是戏谑地勾起右边嘴角，把他愈发浓郁的烟草味道锁在门内，如他希望地将他狠狠操进床垫。

       那是Xiang最为享受的一次发情。不忌惮对方会标记，也没有令他膈应的同情，粗糙的手掌将他浑身上下摸得舒舒服服，他俩也在三天里体验了酒店房间的所有平面。

       那是三个月前。Xiang盯着反光的水槽，想道。而他记不清自己事后有没有吃药。

       水流将干呕出的酸液冲得一干二净，应急包里捞出的验孕棒上显出两道杠。他眨眨眼，穿戴整齐，不知道该怎么想，也不知道Xander会怎么想。

       “你真是一把懒骨头。”Xander已经套上了白色背心，但又倒回了床上，Xiang顺手将挂在脖子上的毛巾扔过去——被稳稳接住。

       “是吗？”即使在清早，躺在一团乱的床上，他也照样能眯起眼，露出勾人又温暖的招牌微笑。

       Xiang顺着他的力道压在他身上，两人的嘴唇几乎相撞。他单手撑着床头柜，另一只手的指尖反复擦过眼角的笑纹：“我猜你忙于享受生活，没有闲暇当个普通人。”

       “你这次，”Xander将他拉下来，两人快速交换了一个吻，“倒是猜得非常准确。”

       正当Xander的手抚上他的后腰，打算一个侧滚将他压到身下，Xiang飞快地抽身后退，拿走放在抽屉上的手枪，最后一次回头冲赖在床上的人说：“我可不等你了。”

-

       Xander第一次闻到Xiang的味道，是在底特律。

       他们在公路上打得尽兴，楼道上的配合也近乎完美。等攻入最顶层，与幕后老大一对一的时候，凡事争先的Xiang却拉了一把椅子坐了下来。

       Xander的精力的确集中在干掉中情局前局长身上，但他终究没有完全对Xiang放下心来，而对方点燃的香烟，也没能盖过屋子里更烈的烟草味道——Xiang的信息素。

       他得承认，这味道挺好闻，让他在闭眼装死的时候知道对方就在身边，解开束缚时蹭在他衣服上的些许味道，一路伴随着他痛揍大兵、自杀式飞机撞卫星、随货物落回到地面上。

       他后来才知道，那是Xiang的发情期，吃过药控制住的那种。抑制剂的药效自然因人而异，对Xiang来说，他还是会觉得疲乏，激动时控制不住信息素。

       从第一次合作后开始，他们陆陆续续搞了十几次。Xander没有数，但非要回忆的话，是十八次。每次的击发次数就没法算了，毕竟他俩疯到最后总有一方是晕头晕脑的，或者两人都倒头就睡。

       而第十八次之后，Xiang就消失了。甚至连之后说好一起的任务都没出现，将Hawk和Talon支使来帮忙，还煞有介事地转交给Xander一张写着一个词的便条：惊喜！

       Xander没什么意见。有富余的人手，能干掉幕后黑手，拆穿阴谋，拯救世界。再者说，大家都知道，Xiang单方面决定了的事情，没人能让他改主意。

       然后Gibbons终于决定正式回归，重新张罗xXx项目。Xander像个海报男孩似的跟着心中敞亮满嘴扯淡的老板到处跑，半心半意地试图当个爱国者，一有Xiang的消息，便立刻跑路。十个月下来，Gibbons可算被他惹得烦了，休整过后在跑道尽头留给他一个飞机屁股。

       这是Gibbons已经做好准备的意思，Xander也不会为这种人精担心。于是他又立刻动身前往下一个可能找到Xiang的地方。

       走进超市，工作日上午的人流很少，他从二楼开始，匆匆看过，乘扶梯下楼。他早就过了充满希望的阶段。过了这么些日子，Xiang要么是死了，要么是决定再也不见面。相比较而言，他当然更乐意接受后一种可能。但他还在死皮赖脸地找他。Ainsley说的没错，他这就是栽了。

       当他站在冷柜后面，盯着背朝自己，正在新鲜蔬菜区挑挑拣拣的亚裔男子，而对方一定是借着镜面反光注意到他，不动声色地提着篮子往能遮挡视线的乳制品柜走去；Xander心中的复杂情绪顿时一扫而空，只剩下一句：不能让他溜了！

-

       几招之间，Xiang的篮子掉在地上，人被他压在微热的冰柜侧面，双手挤在身体与冰柜之间，动弹不得。

       “起开，Xander！”男人嘶声说道。他们所处的位置不容易被店员注意到，但也禁不住两个男人的大动作

       “我只有一个问题，”Xander一动不动，威胁性地挤进两腿之间，忍不住凑近Xiang的颈子，烟草味淡了许多，“为什么？”

       “你发什么疯！”Xiang眼看他凑得越来越近，专心嗅闻，趁机侧身抽出手来，一拳挥在Xander脸上，打得他后退半步。

       白背心黑皮衣打扮的大个头男人一时晃神，Xiang重新提起篮子，转身欲走，却被从身后用手臂勾住脖子，猛地倒退两步，隔着身后人撞在柜子上：“不如我帮你把问题的范围缩小一点，为什么你要离开……xXx项目？”

       “这他妈的跟你有什么关系？”Xiang听上去很生气，身体却变得僵硬，除了不变的烟草味，他身上还有淡淡的奶香，而Xander扣住男人躯干的手，摸到了衣服下胸前的额外布料。

       他立刻松开了对方：“抱歉。”

       Xiang没动，直直地盯着他。他低下头，为自己的唐突感到尴尬。Xiang修长的手指在篮子把手上张开又握紧，里面装着几根胡萝卜、芹菜，还有他喜欢但对方讨厌的橙子。

       “你为什么要来找我？”Xiang叹了口气，问道。

       Xander没法回答。

       “好吧，如果你想知道的话。”Xiang径自从他身边往收银台走去，没回头看他是否跟上。

-

       Xiang选了一个小小的中高档社区，在36周的时候。

       居民大都是白领，没什么闲工夫在公园里闲扯家长里短，也没兴趣与他这个“退役军官”打交道。

       Xander坐在副驾，一路上都很安静，侧头看着街边的一栋栋小屋，在Xiang停稳车后，沉默地跟上去。

       “Dan，是你吗？”Nina的声音从屋里传出来。

       Xiang不禁笑起来，连忙开门，看见女孩抱着Lucas一边转悠一边给他拍背。

       “在超市耽搁了一下，真是抱歉。”他快步走上前，轻轻揉了揉宝宝的脑袋，在额头上落下一个吻。孩子快活地咯咯笑起来，打了一个响亮的嗝。

       “没关系，那儿的自动结账机总是出故障。我已经喂过他蔬果汁了。”Nina有双漆黑明亮的大眼睛，好奇地朝后面那位浑身肌肉的男人看去。

       Xiang依然是笑着的，回头望向干站在门边的Xander，转身朝Nina接着说：“这是我朋友，难得见面。”他顿了一下，然后：“能麻烦你带Lucas出去转转吗？”

       “当然没问题，Dan，”女孩利索地将孩子放进婴儿推车，从沙发上捡起几样东西塞进背包，蹲下身逗宝宝，“来，跟爸爸说‘再见，我们大约五点回来’。”

       宝宝看着他俩，眨了眨眼，什么也没说。他俩齐声笑了起来。

       Xander也没有发出任何声音，只在推车靠近时飞快地闪到了一边。

       “他才四个月，要过一阵才会说话。”Xiang解释道。他将蔬菜水果从袋子里拿出来，分门别类地放进冰箱、果盘、橱柜。

       Xander往前迈了两步，踩在深色木地板上，感觉自己像是在突破雷区，又紧张地站住了。

       东方男人则从厨房走向沙发，将杂乱的垫子重新放好，甚至还抖了抖毯子，折好放到架子上。

       “她是个Beta。”Xander刚出口就后悔了。他没权利评判Xiang选择的生活。

       “你说Nina？”对方倒是毫不在意，继续收拾茶几上的瓶瓶罐罐，“她在旁边的大学读心理学，没有她帮忙照顾Lucas，我可真不知道怎么办。”

       “那Lucas是……”

       Xander没有把话说完，但Xiang在听到孩子名字时就放下了手中的东西。他左看右看，似乎在寻找什么，而客厅已经收拾得差不多，没借口再低头回避Xander的视线，于是他转过身，望向他：

       “对，就是你想的那样。”

       Xander沉默了。

       “我很抱歉，”Xiang想象过对方会什么时候知道这件事，也想象过他会有什么反应，但他万万没有想到这个消息会撞上一堵沉默的墙，“我应该早点儿告诉你的，我知道你不想要孩子，更不需要一个家庭。我只是……只是……”

       Xiang慌了。

       他在独自决定不做引产的时候就预料到了这一天。他不后悔。有Lucas的每一天都让他无比庆幸自己当时的决定。

       他完全有能力独自抚养这个孩子。xXx的奖金和之前干的私活足够他们俩这辈子的花销。

       他很安全。Xander不是不讲理的人，刚才他们俩在超市里就没多做纠缠。即便打起来，Xiang相信，自己也不会落下风。

       该死的产后激素失调。

       既然他生孩子的时候不需要有个Alpha在旁边干着急，生育后的情绪低落和对家庭的本能依恋，他也可以独自克服。

       Xiang闭上眼，深呼吸，想象着阳光明媚的平静海滩。

       但实际上，他闻到越来越浓的山风气息，还有环绕着他的温暖触感。

       “放松，”低沉的声音，颈后的手引导他靠在来人肩头，“你很安全。”

       Xiang深吸了一口气，睁开眼睛，缓慢地从Xander怀中退出来，低声解释：“抱歉，我走神了。”

       “没关系。”Xander没有追问，站在原地，看着比他矮一头的男人倔强地自己调整情绪。

-

       Serena跟他提起过Xiang的身世，酗酒的老爹，懦弱安静的母亲。大概是注意到了Xander与Xiang超乎友情的关系，被心思细腻的Adele和能查到这种资料的Becky派来当说客的。Xander自己也没有一个正常的家庭。更直接地说，Xander Cage是个孤儿。这大概能解释，为什么Xiang想要做个好父亲，而Xander完全没考虑过有朝一日会组建家庭。

       一晃神的工夫，Xiang就又是那个敢想敢做的爽快人了。

       “现在你知道这事儿了，”他朝周围漫不经心地挥挥手，“这不是你的责任，但如果你想要在这儿待一段时间的话，也没问题。”

       Xander看着对方从地上捡起宝宝的擦嘴小毛巾，随手扔到餐桌上，宽松的运动裤和带兜帽的棉质套头衣，与他原来的花衬衫和反光墨镜大相径庭，但该死地适合一位单亲爸爸。

       他突然觉得愤怒。

       眼看Xiang已经快走到卧室，Xander紧赶两步，拽住他的手腕，掀开快要合上的房门，一把将他摁在浅色木门上：

       “这不是你该做的决定！”

       “这怎么不是我该做的决定！”Xiang的身体在微微颤抖，被他攥住的手腕下藏着绷紧的肌肉，“挑战世界是你的生活方式，别跟我说你想过要放弃你现在的一切！”

       Xiang瞪着他，因怒火而露出了些许口音，咬字更加地干脆利落。他说的有道理，而Xander毫不怀疑，如果他胆敢继续质问，被撂倒的那个人一定是自己。

       但他可是Xander Cage。

       他低下头，用力咬住男人抿成一条线的嘴唇，竭尽所能地用舌头舔弄，用带尖的犬牙勾画轮廓，甚至作弊地放出自己的信息素。他知道Xiang现在受不了这个，他知道他需要他，他相信他不是两人中唯一思念这个的人。

       果然，烟草的味道窜了上来，裹挟着Xander的森林气息，像是放了一把火。

       Xiang终于张开嘴，手臂勾着他的脖子，正正压在他脑后的三Ｘ刺青上，另一只手沿着他的脊椎往下滑，手指隔着布料深深陷进肉里。他毫不扭捏地迎上Xander，舌头纠缠在一起，呼吸缠绵又热烈，抢占着主动权。

       Xander自然不会示弱。他一手垫在对方的后脑与门板之间，另一边一直向下，捏了捏Xiang的屁股——手感依然很好；然后一使劲儿将他抱起来，小个子男人的双腿顺势夹在他的腰际。只消几步，两人一同倒在了床上。

       “不管你想干什么，你都穿得太多了。”Xiang仰望着他，只勾起单边嘴角的笑容中，既有调侃，也有挑战。

       进门时便扔掉皮衣，上身只穿着白背心的Xander，朝身下人露出了相似的表情：“我倒是很好奇，你又是从哪儿搞来的这件套头衫。”

       他们都笑了起来。

       Xiang伸手拉开Xander的裤链，隔着短裤用力揉了一把形状分明的阴茎。而Xander逼回差点冲出口的呻吟，却没能在脱下Xiang的上衣，看见胸口的原色保护性衣料时，止住自己的抽气声。

       “怎么？没见过？”Xiang歪头打量他，一把将Xander的背心脱下来，用手肘撑起身子，“有什么磨叽的？”

       Xander犹豫地盯着织物上被浸湿的两点，解开对方胸前的搭扣，除去这片布料。

       正在哺乳期的男人因过于敏感而轻轻“嘶”了一声。去掉束缚的乳房比刚才至少大了两个号。挺立的乳尖湿漉漉的，结实的肌肉已经被发育完全的乳腺和脂肪组织全部覆盖。

       “知道吗，你的信息素可比米汤有效多了。”他当然注意到Xander已几乎全然呆滞。说实在的，乳房发育的麻痒感并不好受，但对方此时的神情，让他有种恶作剧成功的愉快感。Xiang戏谑地拍拍他的脸，又在对方的胸肌上狠狠揪了一把。

       Xander这下回神了，试探地看着他，想要去触碰，在得到对方的点头允许后，才小心翼翼地用食指指腹摸了摸玫红色的乳晕，然后是颜色更深的尖端；而Xiang泄出了一声呻吟。

       莫名地，他的心脏跳得飞快，但对方没表现出任何不适，甚至还有些期待地看着他，让Xander胆子大了些。他用整只手握住比上次见面圆润了不少的左乳，缓慢地揉捏，看着身下人先是咬住下唇，片刻后又闭上了眼睛。他再用拇指去触乳尖的时候，手指上沾到了好几滴白色的液体。

       这是乳汁。他知道。再正常不过了。

       但Xander看见男人紧闭着双眼，坦然地仰躺在床上，他突然忍不住凑上前去，用嘴唇包裹住深红色的区域，轻轻地吸吮起来。手也没有闲着，揉上另一侧的软肉。

       Xiang没有阻止他，而是摩挲着他的后脑勺，呼吸越发地粗重，似乎想要让他就待在那个地方。

       是身下人的笑声让Xander停了下来。他咂咂嘴，看着Xiang眼角的笑纹。

       “我们是不是进行到了这种时刻，你告诉我你体会到了生命的伟大，然后我告诉你这他妈的只是荷尔蒙。”

       Xander撑起身子，去吻身下人的眼睛：“不，我只是想说，味道一般，有点儿咸。”

       他们笑着脱下彼此的裤子，轻车熟路地触碰对方的敏感带，在一遍遍的冲撞与充满白光的高潮之间，如果他们交换了比以往更多的亲吻，两人都没有加以评论。

-

       Xander这次醒过来的时候，身边的位置是空的。

       房间里的柔和光线，空气中的浅淡奶香，还有枕头上Xiang的味道，让他觉得，距离他跟着Gibbons奔波的日子，好像已经过了很久很久。

       “啊哈，你醒了，”男人抱着婴儿开门进来，“我猜你之前大概刚解决任务，Nina带他回来的时候就没叫你。”

       光着上身，Xander从床上撑坐起来。原本面朝Xiang的宝宝转过头来看他。他小心翼翼地想去碰婴孩的脸颊，没想半路被一只小手抓住。新生的细嫩皮肤环绕着他的食指。Xander顿时不敢有丝毫动作，仿佛动一动手指，他手上的老茧都会划伤孩子。

       “别担心，他刚吃过，现在正犯困。”Xiang熟练地调整怀中孩子的姿势，倾身将他放到男人胸前。谁知Lucas两手扒着Xander的胸口，熟门顺路地低头咬了下去，牙龈正盖在他右乳的星星刺青上。味道不对，宝宝皱着眉头吮了几下，眯了眯眼，靠在那里睡着了。

       Xander动也不是，不动也不是，又担心自己的痛呼会惊得婴儿哭泣，只好笨拙地单手护住宝宝的屁股，把身后的枕头扯来当做靠垫。

       反倒是Xiang笑了起来，冒出一句华语：“ _真不愧是我的儿子。_ ”

       紧张兮兮的光头男人暂时没空跟他争论人称代词的问题，而是换了个话题：“我在想，与其不断挑战整个世界，也许我应该试着呵护我的世界。”

       Xiang跨坐到他腿上，在不压着宝宝的前提下尽可能地弓身凑近他的脸，眼神中没有依赖，只有半分犹豫和半分信任。

       Xander不知道对方从自己脸上看见了什么，只知道Xiang决定闭上眼，低头亲了亲他的鼻尖：

       “我们可以试试看。”

 

 

 

End

 


End file.
